How To Save A Life
by Konga
Summary: This is my take on what should of happened on the episode 'Twilight'. Nobody dies yet. It will be a F/F kinda story so if you don't like that kind of thing dont read it. It's 'T' for now might got to 'M'.
1. Chapter 1 Finding Ari

**This is my first Fan fiction. I've read a lot but this is the first story that I thought up that I'd wanted to share. So I would like you to lay it on me. Tell me if you it sucks and I should stop. Or if you love it and want me to go on.**

**This is my take on what should have happened in the Episode "Twilight."**

**So no wit the story …**

_**How to Save a Life**_

_**By Konga160**_

_**Chapter One ~ Finding Ari**_

Ziva couldn't figure out why Ari was in Washington DC. Or for that matter why he's at a warehouse in Washington DC. As Ari's Control Officer she should know these facts. So anyone could see why she was so pissed off not knowing the facts.

As Ziva walked into the ware house that Ari's GPS on his phone, that he didn't know was there, said he was. She yelled out "Ari, Are you here." And then she added under her breath. "Or did you find the GPS I had them put on your phone and your just pulling me along."

When Ziva didn't get a response she decided to take a look around and see why Ari would even be in this warehouse. She looked around and she couldn't see what was so special about this warehouse. That is when she saw the stairs and an elevator. She thought it was probably best not to make a lot of noise she didn't know who owned the warehouse, and where that person was, and how dangers that said person is. So she decided to take the stairs to the roof and see if Ari was up there planning something.

Ziva got about half way up the stairs when she heard gunshots. She dropped without thinking because of all those years training at Mossad. Then she figured out that the shots were coming from a warehouse close by and didn't have to worry about getting shot. She stood back up and finished going up the stairs.

When Ziva got to the roof she was about to call out for Ari. When she saw a figure laying down at the edge of the roof. Unsure if they were alive or dead she pulled out her gun or what they were doing. That when she heard a female voice yell out "NCIS Drop your weapon." She people across the roof to the other warehouse. That is when she figure out that is where she heard the gunshots from earlier.

Ziva decided that NCIS was probably a form of the American government and she will talk to them latter to figure out what going on and why Ari was so interested in NCIS because as far as she heard he was bordering on stocking them.

Ziva decided to go see who the person at the edge of the warehouse was. As Ziva got closer she could see that the person was male and holding a sniper rifle and aiming it at the people across the roof. WAIT HE WAS AMING A SNIPER RIFLE AT THE PEOPLE ON THE OTHER WAREHOUSE.

Ziva jumped in to action and ran over to the male and kicked the barrel of the sniper rifle as she did this she heard a shot go off.

When Ziva looked down she saw that the male with the gun was none other that the person she was looking for. Ari tried to shoot someone that was on the other warehouse but why?

**Ok I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be from Kate's POV. I'm thinking about killing ether Tim or Tony. Not sure it I will but just a heads up.**

** ~ Konga160**


	2. Chapter 2 What The Hell

**As you hopefully can tell this will be in Point Of View (POV) type story. I will try to put whose POV it is, but I'm hoping that if I don't you will able to tell anyways. I've also decided to not kill anyone but have someone get shot instead and move off the team. Most likely will be Tim and I will put him in the lab with Abby.**

**On with the story...**

**Chapter Two ~ What The Hell?**

**By Konga160**

As Gibbs' team pulled up to the warehouse, that they've tracked the terrorist cell to. They hoped that the missile that went missing was with the cell.

As parked at the warehouse they saw a Middle Eastern man standing in front of the door to the warehouse. The team got out of the car and Gibbs walked up to the Middle Eastern man and show him is badge saying "NCIS. What are you doing here?"

Right after NCIS left Gibbs' mouth the man started to pull a gun. Kate seemed to be the only one that saw this so she acted by shooting the man in the arm that was pulling the weapon. The reason she was the only one that saw this is because she stayed back by the car. The reason she stayed back is because she wasn't sure if she would act right after what happed in the autopsy with Ari. And that's who they thought headed this cell.

After the shot that made the man drop his gun. Gibbs grabbed the man by the shoulders and slammed him up against the side of the warehouse. He asked "Where's the missile?" When it looked like the man wasn't going to say anything he squeezed the gunshot wound to give the man some motive to answer.

Right as he was about to say something shots were fired at the team. Everyone took cover. Gibbs took cover next to some staked cleated boxes that were stacked next to the door. McGee and DiNozzo took cover next to a dumpster about 100 feet away from the door, the funny thing was that you could smell if from the car. Todd took cover on the far side of the car. From her cover Kate could count at least six gun men on the roof.

Somehow Gibbs got the door open without being shot and already heading in and yelling for everyone else to follow. Tony was the next on in the door followed by Tim. The only one left was Kate but her run for inside cover was the dangers. Taking a deep wreath Kate fired off a full clip that, made the men on the roof duck, and ran for the door. While she was getting to the door some men popped back up and saw her running but thankfully Gibbs anticipated this and came out to give her some cover.

Once they were all inside they had to go through a maze of boxes to the west side of the warehouse were they saw stairs heading to the roof. Gibbs had them split up and said they will meet up at the stairs. Tim and Tony went south while Gibbs and Kate went north.

The team didn't meet any problems and met up at the stairs and all went up together. When they reached the door that lead to the top of the roof they all checked to make sure they were ready, because they knew that the men that shot at them earlier were be hide the door.

Kate and Gibbs were the two that went through first. Kate yelled out "NCIS. Drop your weapons." Instantly they were shot at even before Kate got done yelling out. Tim and Tony followed to help take down the six men that were shooting.

Tony took down one of the guys, Gibbs took down three McGee took down one, and Kate took down the last guy. Tony went to check if they were all dead and the ones that weren't he cuffed up. He ended up cuffing two of the guys Gibbs took down and the one McGee shot. The rest were dead.

While Tony was doing this, Kate went to check the rest of the building. McGee and Gibbs went and checked on the missile which was moments from being fired. That's when Kate saw a guy stand up from behind an air conditioner unit and pointed a gun at the back of Gibbs.

Kate yelled out, "Gibbs watch out!" While doing this she jumped in front of the guy that was going to shot Gibbs. Gibbs and McGee turned to see Kate flying through the air.

BOOM!

Kate fell to the ground after saving Gibbs from the bullet.

Gibbs, McGee, and Tony ran over to Kate. Gibbs rolled her over and checked where she was hit. That when he saw her flak jacket had caught the bullet. McGee and Tony let out a sigh of relief. Gibbs helped Kate up saying, "Protection duty is over." with a thankful smile.

That's when they heard a shot ring out.

Kate felt the bullet go right past her left ear. McGee then screamed out in pain holding his right arm. They saw blood pouring through his fingers. They started to look for the shooter. That's when they saw two figures fighting on the ware house across the way.

Gibbs was running down the stairs telling Tony to check on McGee and for Kate to come with him. Kate made it down the stairs in record time. She and Gibbs were running to the other ware house.

Kate was the one who made it up the stairs first. She knew that it was best to wait for Gibbs but she couldn't she was too worried about the person that saved her life. She burst through the door right as she saw Ari smile right before he repelled off the side of the building. She couldn't worry about him right now she had to see if the person that stopped him was alright.

Kate got to the figure that was still moving but just barely. She bent down over the person. She saw that her that her throat was already bruising from the chocking she received. She felt so bad but also so grateful.

When Kate looked down it to the face of an angle with the prettiest brown eyes she ever seen. That when Gibbs got there and called a bus.

**Hope you all liked it. Review and tell me if you don't or what I could do to improve the store or if I need to fix something.**

** ~ Konga160**


	3. Chapter 3 Angel

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had one of my wisdom teeth pulled. It hurt like a son of a bitch. Does anybody know how to get a Beta Reader?**

**I'm not sure if this is a POV story. I will be going from Ziva's side to tell the story and her feelings and the events around her. Then I will go to Kate's side to tell the story and her feelings and the events around her. Whatever that is I'm doing it that way.**

**How To Save A Life**

By Konga160

**Chapter Three ~ The Angle**

_Ziva jumped in to action and ran over to the male and kicked the barrel of the sniper rifle as she did this she heard a shot go off._

_When Ziva looked down she saw that the male with the gun was none other than that the person she was looking for. Ari tried to shoot someone that was on the other warehouse but why?_

Ari got so pissed that he just acted on pure furry. He knocked Ziva down and then rolled over right as Ziva's stilled toed boots came down to where his head would have been.

Ziva then did a back flip thing to stand up but so did Ari just a couple seconds later that she did. Ziva landed a solid punch to Ari's right eye but Ari landed a punch in Ziva's stomach about two seconds after being punched. They fought like this for about four minutes until Ari kicked Ziva's feet out from under her. He climbed on top of her grabbed the rifle that lay discarded a few feet away.

Ari used the barrel and pushed it against Ziva's neck. Ziva struggled to get her arms out that where trapped under Ari's knees. She couldn't get her arms free no matter what she did so she just looked him in the eye. What she saw was not the man she grew up with but a monster, and that monster wanted her dead.

That's when they heard someone running up the stairs. Ari got up and ran to the edge of the warehouse's edge and put a rope around one of the rails that were there. Ziva then heard the door open she tried to look up, but her head was just too week it just fell back down.

The darkness was over taking over her. She was able to open her eyes for a second. What she saw was an angle looking down at her. It looked like she was saying something but all she got was a female voice saying "God!" Then the darkness in golfed her.

When Ziva awoke she did open her eyes and shut them right away the light hurt her head. So instead of looking around she listened to the noise around her she heard a beep sound that was in rhythm with her heart. She figured she was in a hospital but she couldn't figure out who was holding her hand.

Ziva new that the person wasn't someone out of her family, because they aren't touchy feely. She opened her eyes slowly this time and looked around. She landed on a head full of brown hair laying on the edge of her bed. She didn't recognize the person and she couldn't see her face.

Suddenly the body jerked and she sat trait up and looked around. The person looked at Ziva and opened her mouth to say something but just shut her mouth. She tried to do it again and just came out with a high pitched "Hi!"

Ziva went to say something but couldn't because her throat was so dry. The person came over to the table next to the bed and filled a glass of water. She then put a straw in it and said "Here drink this it should help. O ... by the way my name is Kate Todd."

Ziva drank the whole cup of water; she then said "I thought you were an angle." The only reason for saying this was because the doctors gave her some pain killers when she came in and she just says whatever comes to mind. Ziva hates this because she has been trained to withstand most torches but she can't handle some pain killers. In her mind it is a weakness that is why she doesn't usually take pain killers.

Kate smiles and says "Nope I'm just a Special Agent Caitlin Todd."

Ziva still thought she was an angle.

**K Hoped you like it. It took me forever to write the fight seen.  
Please review it helps bust my confidence and I write better. Lol :D**

** ~ Konga160**


	4. Chapter 4 Idiot

**K I didn't like that I forgot to put in that Kate told Ziva her full name. And thanks to everyone that told me what Ziva's father did, I also added that.**

**How To Save A Life**

**By Konga160**

**Chapter Four ~ Idiot**

Kate didn't know why she felt so protective of this woman to want to stay by her side. She kept trying to reason that it was because the woman saved her life, but why did she butterfly looking in to the women eyes. She only looked for maybe a minute but it seemed like forever everything stopped.

Kate only moved when Gibbs came up to her and pulled her away so the paramedic could work. She fought him trying to get to her side again. She knew that she would do anything to stay with this woman.

That's when the paramedics started to move. Kate did a looking pleaded at Gibbs silently asking to be able to go with her. Gibbs knew something was going on with Kate. He would figure it out latter right know he knew she needed to be with this woman until she was going to be alright.

Gibbs nodded his head and Kate took off like a bullet. She ran all the way down until she reached the ambulance and said "Do you have room for me?"

The paramedic said "Sure, but you move when we say so k?"

Kate replies with a look of relief and says with watery eyed "Thank You!"

Kate held this amazing woman had the whole ride only letting go when the doctors took her to get some X-Rays.

She decided to call Gibbs and tell him it was Ari and get an update on how things were going at the warehouse.

When she got done talking to Gibbs she found out that the woman's name was Ziva David. She kept repeating that name over and over aging in her head loving the way it sounded. She also found out that they stopped the missile before it lunched in to the harbor where a bunch of navy men were just coming home after a year away from their family. Knowing they stopped a massacre from happening and saved from putting more fuel on the fire of the war in the Middle East.

When Kate hung up the phone she decided to see if she could find out who this Ziva David is, and what she is doing in Washington DC. She called the only person she knew who could find the answers she need. She called Jenny Shepard.

Kate Called and when the phone was answered with _"Director Shepard offices. Who's calling?"_

Kate answered "Special Agent Todd"

The secretary answered "_One moment please"_

"_Hey Kate what can I do for you?"_ asked the Director when she picked up the line.

"I was hoping you could find out who a person is?" Kate Asked

"_I can try my best. What the name?"_ asked Jenny.

"Ziva David." Kate Said.

"_She's in the US and didn't call me!"_ Said Jenny sound pissed.

"You know her!" Kate said sounding interested.

"_Of course I know her she saved my life. Why do you want to know?" _asked Jenny.

"Because she just saved my life, and she ended up in the hospital because of it."

"_I'm coming to the hospital." _ Jenny said, she hung up.

Right then they willed Ziva out from the X-Rays. She looked pale because of the big bruise on her neck. Kate went to her side looked down to her face then asked the doctor "How is she?"

He answered back "Well we had to sedate her to be able to get the X-Rays, but other than that she'll be fine."

Kate visually relaxed at hearing this so much she almost fell to the floor. Once she got her feet back under her she said, "Is it alright if I stay with her until she wakes up?"

He just laughed and said "I wouldn't to part such love birds."

Before she could say they just met today he walked off. Humming the song 'Leona Lewis' Bleeding Love'.

Kate walked in to the room they were keeping Ziva. She looked pale and she was fidgety, like she was trying to fight something off her. Next thing she knew was she was sitting next to Ziva holding her hand and brushing some hair out of her face saying she was safe know.

Kate laid down her head and trying to fight back tears. She felt so bad that this amazing woman had to go through this.

Next thing Kate knew she jerked awake because of a nightmare she had. She looked around because this wasn't her bedroom. She locked eyes with Ziva and that made all the images of her nightmare float away.

Kate opened her mouth nothing would come out so she just shut her mouth. She tried to do it again but this time she came out with a high pitched "Hi!"

Kate realized after Ziva open and closed her mouth and rubbed her neck a couple of time that Ziva's throat must be dry that's why she hasn't said anything yet.

Kate then walked up next to the bed and started to pore her some water that was next to the bed. While doing this she said feeling like an idiot for not realizing sooner that she needed a drink. "Here drink this it should help. O ... by the way my name is Kate Todd."

Ziva drank the whole cup of water; she then said "I thought you were an angle." And then proceeded to go back to sleep because of the drugs.

Kate smiles and says "Nope I'm just a Special Agent Caitlin Todd."

After Kate said that she went bright red because she never tells people her full name. She just hoped that Ziva was in the land of uncaused before she heard her name. She also got butterflies at hearing that this beautiful woman thought she could be an angle. She just didn't understand why. She sat down next to Ziva again and took her hand.

Kate's not sure how long she sat there before she heard the director's voice. She laughed when they said that "Ziva already had a visitor and couldn't have another one until she was moved to a different unit."

That's when Jenny held up her hand and said "Do you want to tell 'The Secretary of Defense' why I'm not in that room and making sure Israel doesn't bomb us is because you won't let me in the room. So what if she has a person with her I'm Director Jenny Shepard of NCIS now let me in that room."

Jenny then came into the room looking pleasant with herself sitting down next to Kate. She asked "Has anybody told her father yet?"

"Who's her father?"

That's when Jenny stood back up and said "I'll be back I have to talk to Eli David Deputy Director of Massod in Israel."

**Hope you liked it. Reviews make it so the purple monkey doesn't eat my brain. Lol not really but it does make me want to keep going with the story.**

** Konga160**


	5. Chapter 5 Caitlin

**Sorry I've been not updating recently. I've sick and I didn't like that I left out something for the love plot down so I redid that.**

**On with the story...**

**How To Save A Life**

**By Konga160**

**Chapter Five ~ Caitlin**

Ziva woke up and there was no Caitlin to be found in the room. She thought maybe she was an angle to guide her through this mess that she had got herself in.

Ziva looked around the hospital room. The only thing that gave her a spook was the red head looking at her. It took her a second to recognize the person the she said a little loudly "Jenny."

Jenny looked at her with an amused smile saying "I'm glad you remember who I am because the last twenty four hours you've been talking none stop about a Caitlin Angle you saw on the roof top."

Ziva frowns and says "So I did not see a Caitlin on the roof top."

"O ... no you saw her. It just everyone else calls her Kate. I do have one question how did you learn her full name? She never tells anybody it." Asked Jenny

"I heard it in a dream. I think but it could have been real I'm not sure right now. Where is Caitlin?" Asked Ziva

Jenny says with a smirk on her face "And why do you want to know?"

"Um ... I wanted to say thanks you." Said Ziva with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Why? You saved her life not the other way around." Jenny said.

"I saved her?" asked Ziva

"Ya, according to her. She would have ended up with a bullet in the middle of her head if not for you. Instead it ended up in another agents' arm." explained Jenny.

"Danm It!" Ziva said suddenly in Hebrew, surprising Jenny.

"What wrong? Because you just said the one word I recognized in Hebrew. You say it way when you were pissed when we were in Cairo."

Ziva looked at Jenny with tires in her eyes saying, "This would have never happened if I would have kept a closer look on Ari."

Jenny tried not to laugh when she said "You mean 'eye' not 'look'." She then proceeded to burst out laughing. "Sorry, sorry. It's nothing to laugh at it just you still mix up saying when using American language."

"UGH! I hate trying to get American saying correct it so frustrating."

That's when Kate walked in to the room. Trying to find out why Jenny was laughing and why Ziva hated American saying, she only heard the last part of what Ziva was saying.

She looked at Ziva and blushed a little. "Hey"

Ziva looked at Kate and said "Salome Caitlin."

Jenny looked form Kate to Ziva and got a big grin on her face and said "I have to try to go call Deputy Director David aging."

Ziva looked at Kate and didn't even realize that Jenny was going to call her father. She looked at Kate and said with a tiny smile on her face. "Thank you."

But at the very same time Kate said "Thank you too."

They looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Ziva stopped laugh first. "You go first."

Kate took a couple breaths to sober up. She then walked up to Ziva's bed sitting in a chair there, and took her hand. "Thank You, for stopping Ari. If not for you I would have been dead"

Ziva was not a person that usually liked being touched without permission, but with Kate she didn't even realize they were holding hands. She then looked in to Kate's eyes saying "Thank you for staying with me. You didn't have too."

Ziva then sat up in bed and kissed Kate. She had meant to kiss her cheek but some unknown reason she kissed her lips. At first she was waiting for Kate to pull away and smack her. When she didn't pull away she deepened the kiss running her tough lightly over Kate's bottoms lip, asking for permission to enter. When Kate opened her mouth to give Ziva access to her mouth. She moaned when Ziva tough touched hers.

That's when they hers someone clearing there throat at the door. Ziva looked up seeing that it was Jenny. She said "Salome Jenny." with a bit of a smile on her face.

"Kate, Ziva. Ziva your father has made you a temporary lesion from NCIS until Ari's caught."

Right after she said this Kate stood up and mumbled "Gotha go talk to Gibbs. Bye." She then basically ran out of the room.

"Catlin ... Wait!" Yelled Ziva trying to get everything unhooked from her so she could go after Kate.

Jenny walked over to Ziva putting a hand on her shoulder stopping her from unhooking everything saying "Let me go talk to her."

Ziva thin put her head in her hands saying "Fine since you've know her longer. Will you come back when you done talking to her?"

Jenny replayed "Of course."

**Hope you liked it. Reviews make it so the purple monkey doesn't eat my brain he looks really hungry. Lol not really but it does make me want to keep going with the story.**

** ~ Konga160**


	6. Chapter 6 Panic

_Italics are dreams._

**On with the story...**

**How To Save A Life**

**By Konga160**

**Chapter Six ~ Panic**

Kate sat in the room with Ziva after Jenny left to talk to Ziva's father. She couldn't get over why she felt so protective of Ziva. She has only said a hand full of words to this amazing woman. Wait did she just say Ziva was amazing? Why would she say that? She just didn't understand her feeling when it came to Ziva.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Said Jenny making Kate jump, she suddenly acting like she got caught doing something she shouldn't be doing. All she was doing was looking at Ziva and thinking about why she felt this way with Ziva.

"Um ... ya she is. You know I would be dead if she didn't stop that evil man." Said Kate feeling like she should had explain why she thought Ziva was amazing.

"Really?" said Jenny sounding surprised.

"Ya, I felt the bullet fly by my head right before it hit Tim's arm."

"I'm amazed she was able to stop him. I couldn't get a hold of Deputy Director David, I'll try again latter." Stated Jenny.

"Do you mind staying with her I don't want her to be alone?" Kate said with a blush climbing up her neck.

Jenny nodded and said "Go home shower get some sleep. She'll be here when you get back."

Kate smiled thankfully and made her way out of the hospital to her house. Once at her house she took a nice long hot shower. She got ready for bed she laid down but sleep wouldn't come. She kept getting beautiful brown eyes stuck in her head. Kate finally differed off to sleep still seeing the beautiful brown eyes of Ziva.

_Kate was back on the roof top of the warehouse but this time nobody but Ari was with her._

_Ari looked at Kate and walked to her. He pulled a knife and held it to her throat. She then heard his eerie voice say "Do you know what it like to die Catlin?"_

_Before Kate could answer she saw this woman come out of know where and knock Ari back. They then proceed to fight. Ari and this woman traded blow for blow. This went on for fifteen/twenty minutes and then suddenly it was just her and this woman._

_The woman turned and looked at her. That's when Kate recognized her as Ziva the woman who saved her life. Next thing she knew was Ziva standing next to her leaning in for a kiss. Kate closed the gap in between them._

_Kissing Ziva was like nothing she knew. It was so good she never wanted it to end. _

_She wrapped her arms around Ziva's neck and Ziva put her hands on Kate's waist. When Ziva ran her tongue lightly over Kate's bottom lip asking for entrance. Kate granted her entrance and when Ziva's tongue met her tongue she moaned in to the kiss. She tangled her hands into Ziva's hair pulling her closer._

Kate shot up in her bed breathing hard it. Her head was a whirlwind of all the images from her dream. What she didn't get was why she wanted it to happen.

Kate took another shower but this one was more on the cold side. She then went and got ready to go back to the hospital. She couldn't decide what to wear she changed outfits four times and then she got in the one she started on.

She got to the hospital walked to Ziva's room. She heard Ziva say that "American saying correct it so frustrating." She didn't exactly get this but she only heard part of the saying. She didn't get why Jenny was laughing but decided she didn't care.

Kate looked at Ziva and blushed a little. "Hey"

Ziva looked at Kate and said "Salome Caitlin."

Jenny looked form Kate to Ziva and got a big grin on her face and said "I have to try to go call Deputy Director David aging."

Kate didn't even hear what she said. She was too caught up in Ziva's eyes.

Kate went to say "Thank you" but at the exact same time she was saying that Ziva said "Thank you." too.

They looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Ziva stopped laugh first. "You go first."

Kate took a couple breaths to sober up. Kate acted without thinking, she walked up to Ziva's bed sitting in a chair there, and took her hand. "Thank You, for stopping Ari. If not for you I would have been dead." Kate couldn't get enough of Ziva. It was like Ziva was a drug and Kate was addicted to.

Ziva looked Kate in the eye, and said with a smile on her "Thank you for staying with me. You didn't have too."

Kate then barely had time to react before she was being kissed by Ziva. Kate thought about pulling away, but then her dream came to her head and she couldn't. After a few seconds Ziva ran her tough lightly over her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Kat opened her mouth welcoming Ziva's tough in her mouth. Kate moaned when she felt Ziva's tough touch hers.

That's when they hers someone clearing there throat at the door. Kate was fighting with herself she wasn't gay, but kissing Ziva was like nothing like she's ever felt. She wasn't raised where it was alright to like other women.

Kate heard Ziva say "Salome Jenny."

Kate couldn't understand why Ziva wasn't freaking out like she was. She then heard the director say "Kate, Ziva. Ziva your father has made you a temporary lesion from NCIS until Ari's caught." In a way she was thankful for this but in others she was sure she could be around Ziva aging.

Kate had to get out of there. She couldn't answer anyone's questions or looks until she could answer her own questions. She stood up and mumbled "Gotha go talk to Gibbs. Bye." She then basically ran out of the room.

"Catlin ... Wait!" yelled Ziva.

Kate didn't stop when she heard Ziva yell. She got as far as the parking lot before a hand on her shoulder had her stop.

"I can't talk now Ziva." said Kate assuming it was Ziva that caught not Jenny.

Jenny said "Then it good I'm not Ziva. What's wrong Kate?"

"O ... I don't know I just kiss a girl I don't even know twenty four hours. Or that I just kissed a girl and liked it a lot." Kate was almost in tears by the end of this little rant.

Jenny didn't know what to say so she just pulled Kate in to a hug and let her cry.

Kate cried for awhile when she was done she pulled back and said "Thank you Jenny you are the best. But I really do need to get back to NCIS and finish filling out all the paper work. And I need to go tell Abby I'm fine so she won't kill me."

"Alright but I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

**I'll bring Abby into the story next Kate chapter. Reviews make it so the purple monkey doesn't eat my brain. Lol not really but it does make me want to keep going with the story.**

** Konga160**


	7. Chapter 7 Washington DC

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was house sitting and I didn't know what to do for Ziva's chapter but it came to me in the middle of the night thank goodness.**

**On with the story...**

**How To Save A Life**

**By Konga160**

**Chapter Seven ~ Washington D.C.**

Ziva sat at the hospital for what seem liked hours after Jenny. When it was only for thirty minutes when a doctor finally came in and told her what's going on. He told her she must have been allergic to the sedative they gave her, because she was in a walking coma for the last twenty-four hours. Now that she was lucid and her blood work came back clean and the scans didn't show anything bad she could leave any time. He also said he was sorry about using the sedative on her.

The first thing she did once she was out of the hospital was call her father, whom was also the Deputy Director of Mossad, to update him on her progress.

"_Deputy Directors David's Office"_ Said his assistant Aarah. Ziva was thankful it was someone that she knew that answered the phone.

"Salome Aarah, Can I talk to him?" Ziva asked. She knew that Aarah would know it was her, only because they were roommates in college that she only went to for a year. Then she decided it wasn't for her so she went to Mossad and joined.

Aarah said with a soft voice to give some warning to Ziva. _"He's been waiting for your call. Ask me every half hour if you have called yet."_

"Thank you, Aarah." Said Ziva.

"_I'm just glad you're with us still."_ Said Aarah then transferred her over to the Deputy Director's line. She only had to wait a minute be for the line was picked up. Which she knew wasn't a good thing.

"_Salome Ziva." _Eli David answered the phone. He then proceeded to fire one question after another with no pause for Ziva to answer._"Where is Ari? How did he run from you? Why didn't you go after him? How did you get to be in the hospital?" _

Ziva cut him off with some answers before he could get to far in to the battery of questions. "I was in the hospital because Ari tried to kill me from stopping him form killing an American federal agent from NCIS. I had to stay in the hospital overnight because I had a allergic reaction to a drug they gave me. I don't know where Ari is as of right now. I just got out of the hospital. Did I miss answering any of your questions?"

Ziva said all this with an even voice even thought she was pissed that she was one of the last thoughts of her father. He never asked if she was going to be alright even thought he knew she was in the hospital. It was always about Ari the golden boy.

Eli David didn't know any of Ziva's inner thoughts. He thoughts was on why Ari, his son, was doing, and what did this with NCIS. The only thing he said was _"Do you have a problem with your new assignment?"_

It was at this point Ziva remembered what Jenny said, _**"Ziva your father has temporally mad you liaison for NCIS until Ari's caught."**_ This made her a whirl wind of emotions. Could she handle be around Kate? Could she stop Ari from doing something? And many more questions along those lines.

"Why?" Ziva questioned that and it was the only thing she was able to say while questioning herself.

"_Why must you always question my orders Ziva?" _ Barked back over the phone. Then there was a heavy sigh into the phone followed by _"I wasn't to know who these NCIS people are, and why Ari go after them. Report back to me in two weeks. Tell me what you know. Understood?"_

With a sigh Ziva said "Understood. May I know as to why in two weeks not one like normal?"

"_Because I will be out of contact for two weeks, talking to the new Mossad recruits."_ With that said Eli hung up not even giving her his best wishes.

Ziva spent the rest of her day acquiring an apartment fully furnished. She was getting everything she need like food, and learning where everything was and how to make a fast escape. Next on her list was transportation, she wasn't sure if she wanted a motorbike or a car so she got both.

Ziva's bike was pure black crotch rocket. They called it a Yamaha YZF-R15. She thought her new bike outfit was so sexy it's a leather pants and jacket with a Full Face Motorcycle Helmet in Dull Black. Next was the car. It was a red mini cooper prefect for her. She used Mossad account to pay for everything.

Ziva was lost in thoughts in her new apartment when her phone rang. She looked and paused when it wasn't a number she new. Then she remembered she in Washington D.C. she wouldn't know any numbers. So she answered it.

"Salome," Ziva said into the phone.

"_Hello Ziva," _Said Jenny "_Did you talk to your father?"_

"Yes, I did. So I get to be a liaison for Mossad to NCIS?" asked Ziva

"_Yes, I hope you're alright with that?" _ Asked Jenny

"It is if you talked to Caitlin." Stated Ziva

"_I did talk to Kate, but I'm not going tell you anything. I don't want to betray my friend's confidence. I will give you some advice. Just be patient and nice. This is all new to her she'll come around. I need you in the office tomorrow." _ Finished Jenny.

"Thank you I will just try to be her friend let her come to this in her own terms. O ... I would also know how you got my number?" asked Ziva.

Ziva's answer back was laughter over the line before the call ended. This left her to her thoughts. She finally decided she needed rest and a shower before her first day at work with NCIS.

**Hope you liked it. Again sorry it took so long. Reviews make it so the purple monkey doesn't eat my brain. Lol not really but it does make me want to keep going with the story.**

** Konga160**


End file.
